Yūichirō Hyakuya/Relationships
Parents Step-Mother When his step-mother's apartment goes up in flames, she screams that Yu is a demon and should die. She then dowses herself in gasoline and attempts to set herself on fire until firefighters tackle her to the ground. She succeeds in burning herself to death. Saito later reveals that she was not his biological mother, but was his step-mother, however Yu is unaware of this. Father His father believes Yu should die for the good of the world, but ends up dead by Book 5 of Catastrophe. Hyakuya Sect Mikaela Hyakuya Mikaela Hyakuya is Yūichirō's best friend and "family" since they were eight years old. Yu calls Mika by his shortened nickname, "Mika". Mika immediately welcomed Yu into their family when he was dropped off at the orphanage. Yu initially refused Mika's friendship and even challenged him to a fight which lead to him getting beaten by Mika. Even after that, Mika brought Yu into the family, and even related his parental abuse. After the virus killed the orphanage director and the vampires took custody of the Hyakuya Sect, Mika and Yu looked after the younger orphans, eventually creating Yu's "family." Yu and Mika once discussed what they would do if they left the vampires' city, Yu saying that he would like to go to paradise and Mika then smiling and saying that he should work hard, leaving Yu confused. Later, it reveals that Mika had been going into the 7th Progenitor's (Ferid Bathory's) home to offer his blood in order to steal a map and gun to escape. Mika convinced Yu and the rest of the orphanage children to come with him to escape the city through the Ferid Bathory's house, but is killed while doing so. Yu was the only survivor and was haunted by his family due to him running away after they were slaughtered. It turned out that Yu was, in fact, not the only survivor, when Queen Krul saved and converted him into a vampire. However, he refused to become a complete vampire and subsisted on Krul's blood to keep his thirst at bay. Mika obsessed over Yu for the four years he had been turned into a vampire, while Yu believed that Mika was dead and distanced himself from other people to refrain from losing them like he did his families. After Yu joined the Moon Demon Company, he met Mika once more after he tried to kill him from behind after discovering that a vampire wanted to take one of his comrades. However, when he realized that it was Mika he stabbed, he pulled out immediately and was in complete shock and confusion. After realizing that Mika was converted, he retreated back with the Moon Demon Company and searched for ways to turn a vampire back into a human. Mika saw Yu once more on the battlefield after forcing information out of a soldier about Yu's location. However, he spotted Yu unconscious after his battle with Crowley, and thought it to be the humans' doing. He immediately rushed ahead to take Yu from his group, but got severely injured while doing so. When he was about to die, Shinoa Shiragi and the rest of her squad defended him while he took Yu away. After Yu woke up, he saw how thirsty Mika was even after Krul's blood, and encouraged him to drink his own. Mika put up a fight against it, protesting all the way through, but he gave up after Yu claimed that he could not live if he watched his family die once more. After he finally drank Yu's blood, his eyes turned from blue to red, signaling that he has finally become a true vampire. Throughout the argument, Mika was blushing. Mika's seemingly only reason to live was Yu, and would go to any depths to protect him, even if it meant holding a sword to his throat. Yu felt the same about Mika, but had a larger family he must protect and begged Mika to accept his new family. Their relationship switches from brothers to lovers, as Mika was willing to do anything for Yu but still blushed when Yu told him to drink his blood after exposing his neck and a brief shadow appeared of their intertwined hands. Mika was also showed holding Yu's hand in comfort in chapter 55 of the manga. Akane Hyakuya Part of Yu's orphanage family. She appears to be the mature and understanding motherly individual in the group, and she is the oldest out of the girls and third-oldest after Yu and Mika. Ferid Bathory kills her when they attempt to escape. Mahiru Hīragi She visits Yu while he is imprisoned and undergoing experimentation and asks him about the meaning of life. His memories are erased after the experiment. She later becomes the demon in Guren's sword. Saitō He saves Yu from his burning apartment and takes him to the Thousand Nights. He drags Yu to the orphanage Mika is at on Christmas Day, telling him he will meet people just as unwanted as he is. Japanese Imperial Demon Army Yayoi Endō One of Makoto Narumi's squad members who died against the vampires in Nagoya. Norito Goshi One of Guren's squad members. Sayuri Hanayori One of Guren's squad members. Also Yu's teacher in the army classes. Kureto Hīragi The acting leader of the army and one of those involved with killing everyone in Nagoya. Shinoa Hīragi She joins the series as an army surveillance officer watching Yu. She becomes Yu's first female friend in the army, and he joins her squad later on. He eventually gets used to her teasing. Yu feels guitly once he becomes aware that he nearly killed Shinoa during his transformation on Shinjuku, He convinces her to help him save Mika. He saves Shinoa before Kureto kills her on Nagoya Airport. Over time, she develops a crush on Yu, but he has yet to realize her feelings. Shinya Hīragi One of Guren's squad members. He assists them in killing Lucal Wesker. Later on, he helps them escape Nagoya. A sniper. Guren Ichinose Yūichirō meets Guren when he reaches the outside world. Guren rescues him because he knows Yu is a survivor of the Hyakuya orphanage, and he wants to use Yu to reach his goals. After that, he becomes almost like a father to Yūichirō and teaches him how to survive in that world and use a sword. Even after learning that Guren is experimenting on him, Yu remains loyal to Guren. Yu convinces Guren to help him save Mika. Rika Inoue One of Makoto Narumi's squad members who died against the humans in Nagoya. Shūsaku Iwasaki One of Makoto Narumi's squad members who died against the humans in Nagoya. Mito Jūjō One of Guren's squad members. Tarō Kagiyama One of Makoto Narumi's squad members who died against the vampires in Nagoya. Shihō Kimizuki Yu crashes into Kimizuki (literally) on his first day of class for the Moon Demon Company. The two fight often at first and develop a rivalry, but they both have strong family values. He is a tidy person, who is good at cooking. He is a surprisingly caring individual. Yu considers Kimizuki as a comrade who he'd protect and a family member of their group. Makoto Narumi When Yu first meets Narumi, it isn't on good terms. After the Shinoa squad got in trouble, Guren assigned the Narumi squad to work with the newbies. Yu doesn't like the idea of someone who is older than him bossing his squad around. They are very argumentive at first, but they eventually grow on each other and see each other as someone to protect. Aoi Sangū Kureto Hiragi's aide. She is involved with killing everyone in Nagoya. Mitsuba Sangū When she first meets Yūichirō and her new group, she dislikes the idea of working with newbies and working under Shinoa, but she opens up and accepts them as time goes on. She and Yu mutually trust each other, and Yu does not mock her when she gets a promotion despite doing nothing on the battlefield. He says she can use her new authority to help him get Mika. Like the other members of his squad, Yu thinks of her as family. He is not aware of her feelings for him. Yoichi Saotome Yoichi is the first male friend Yu makes during his brief stint of high school. Yu helps Yoichi when he gets bullied. Later in that chapter, Yoichi tackles a vampire as she is about to kill Yu. Yoichi likes to hug Yu. Later, they both entered a squad under Shinoa. Like all his other comrades, he treats his friend nicely and is committed to saving him. Shigure Yukimi One of Guren's squad members. Vampires Ferid Bathory On their first meeting, Ferid asks for Yu, along with Mika to give him blood, but only Mika gives in. They meet for the second time when Yu and his family attempt to escape, and Ferid waits for them at the exit. Ferid slaughters their family in front of them. Although Yu managed to shoot Ferid in the head thanks to Mika's sacrifice, the injury is minor for a vampire. He believed Ferid was the one who turned Mika into a vampire. He has the gun Mika stole from Ferid prior to their escape attempt. Chess Belle One of Crowley Eusford's aides. Crowley Eusford Upon the team's arrival to the gates of Shinjuku, Yu instantly recognizes Crowley as a vampire noble. The squad manages to inflict some damage on Crowley, earning his interest. Yu is angered by their difference in power despite having a Black Demon weapon. Onwards at Nagoya's City Hall, when he learns that the vampire inside is Crowley, Yu fully agrees with Guren on the noble's strength. When Crowley surprises Shinoa Squad in the town near the sea, they surrender to him. He is laid-back and pities the children for getting involved in Ferid's schemes. Horn Skuld One of Crowley Eusford's aides. Krul Tepes Yu didn't meet Krul Tepes, however Mika explains him that Krul is the one who saved his life and she can be trusted, Yu shows simpathy about Krul since she gave Mika a second chance on living. Lucal Wesker The first noble vampire Shinoa Squad kills. They work in tandem with Narumi Squad and Shinya Hiragi. Demons Asuramaru Asuramaru is a former vampire, who became a demon and was cursed into a sword. Yu makes a contract with him. Until Yu weakens the curse binding Asuramaru and promises to become his friend, Asuramaru gives him nightmares every night. He waits for an opportunity to take over Yu's body. After the battle of Nagoya, Yu is chained to a wall, he appears with fangs and horns with the wish of getting free. Asuramaru seems to have complete control on Yu's Body. Other Mirai Kimizuki Shiho Kimizuki's sister and an awakened Seraph of the End. He fights her in his seraph form and wins.Category:Relationships